Songs Of The Heart
by SparkleGamer07
Summary: Rin goes to your average everyday school but doesn't really fit in. She's bullied a lot because she likes to sing, enter Len as he helps her through this.
1. Chapter 1: School

Hello! This is my first multi chapter story on here!

I don't own vocaloids!

Enjoy!

Rin groaned as her alarm clock went off. She hit the snooze button and sat up.

"Morning rin!" Miku said with a smile as she poked her head through the doorway.

Miku and rin shared a house since...well that will be answered later.

"Hey Miku" rin said sleepily as she rubbed her eye.

"Come on! get ready or we'll be late for the first day of school!" Miku said as she exited the room, giggling as she did.

Rin sighed but got ready anyway. She was halfway down the stairs when Miku randomly screamed.

"Miku? what's wrong?" rin asked as she rushed down the stairs.

"I can't find my hair clip!" Miku said as she searched through a drawer.

"Mikkkkuuu" rin said as she sighed "I thought you were being killed or something"

"But this is almost as bad, if not worse!" Miku said as she through random things everywhere.

"Ok, here" rin said picking up two pink bands and tying mikus hair into pigtails.

"Oh wow rin! I had no idea you were good with hair styling!" Miku said as she spun in a quick circle.

"Neither did I now can we hurry up! we're going to miss the bus!" rin said as she grabbed mikus arm and dragged her outside.

They had made it in time for the bus and were now sitting in the back of the bus.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Miku said with a smile.

"Yeah! I bet it will be awesome!" rin said as she leaned on the window.

She didn't know why but she didn't feel as excited as Miku did.

When they got of the bus they followed their schedules to their classrooms, Miku and rin had different classes.

Rin arrived at her class pretty early so hardly anyone was there, so she picked a seat in the back. She took the time to look around the room and realized that she knew a few people there.

She stayed quiet until a few more people had arrived before sighing and looking forwards at the teacher as she announced who she was.

"Now class, my name is miss teto" she said as she wrote her name on the board.

Rin noticed that their teacher looked pretty young almost like a teenager, but she didn't question it.

Rin almost jumped for joy when the bell rang, it was now lunch time.

Everyone jumped up and raced for the door despite what miss Teto had said, and bolted down the hall.

Rin walked calmly out of the class just as two girls walked up to her.

"Hello? can I help you?" Rin asked politely, while the two girls laughed.

"Hey loser, nice outfit find it in the trash?" one asked as they burst out laughing.

"Look I didn't do anything to you so leave me alone" rin said as she turned away.

"Aw, look at the little baby, going to cry to your mommy?" the girls started laughing again.

Rin took off at a fast pace as she tried to hold back her tears. She knew it shouldn't bother her much but it did. A lot.

~END CHAPTER~

I don't know if I'll continue this, tell me what you think. (It's on wattpad so if I don't update on here anymore you can read it on there)

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	2. Chapter 2: Oranges?

Hey new update! Don't worry the chapters get longer as the story goes on! So that's all i'm going to say for now!

Enjoy!

~Start~

Rin had made to the lunch room, successfully drying her tears that lined her eyes.

When she made it to the lunch room she noticed Miku, who wouldn't she was falling her arms around like a mad lady.

Rin walked over and sat down, noticing two people at the table with them.

"Rin, this is luka and this is kaito!" Miku smiled as she pointed to them.

"Hello rin" kaito said as he waved while Luka just stared and nodded once.

"Hello" rin said as she waved back with the best fake smile she could muster.

She had left the classroom so fast she had forgot her lunch or her money to buy some. She sighed and stood back up.

"Where are you going rin?" Miku asked as she looked at her.

"I...have something to do" rin said as she walked off.

~Time Skip~

Rin looked into the mirror, she was in the girls bathroom.

"Say to a fusion reactor~ I think I might try diving in" she sang, unaware of the girl behind her.

"Well well well" someone said as rin turned around.

"What do you want?" rin said to the girl in a annoyed voice.

"So you're suicidal? figures, you look like something the cat dragged in" the girl said as she giggled.

"I'm not it's just a song" rin said as she walked towards the door.

"I think I should tell you that you sing like a dying cat" the girl taunted.

"Shut up" rin said softly.

"Make me" the girl said as rin spun around to hit her.

"To slow" the girl said as she tripped rin, sending her to the floor.

The girl laughed and walked away, leaving rin lying on the floor, quietly sobbing.

The door opened again after the girl had left and a gasp could be heard.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked, it was conferring.

Rin slowly sat up and looked at the person.

"My name is meiko" she said as she helped rin to her feet.

"Thank you meiko, I have to return to my friends now though" rin said as she moved towards the door.

"Your welcome but what's your name?" Meiko asked as she tilted her head.

Rin paused as she walked out the door "rin kagamine" she said as she continued her on her way down the hall.

~Time Skip~

Rin made it to her next class, completely skipping lunch and regretting that decision.

"Man I'm hungry" she said as she walked to a vacant desk.

She sat down and noticed a boy next to her, he looked really similar to her, blond hair, blue eyes and even similar clothes!

He noticed her looking at him and he waved.

"Hello I'm len" he said as he held out his hand.

"Rin" rin said as she shook his hand.

"You look hungry, do want my orange?" he asked as he handed her the orange from his lunch box.

"Yes, thank you" she said as she gratefully took the fruit from him.

"I don't really like them much" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How could you not like oranges?" rin asked as she bit into it.

"I like bananas more" he said with a shrug.

Rin was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"Ok class take your seats and shut up, I'm miss nade" the teacher introduced herself.

~END CHAPTER~

Do you like it? tell me what needs to be improved! also miss nade is someone I made up :3 another thing, do you like vocaloids? good! because there's this awesome series I found called shion, it's really good it has voice acting and everything so check it out maybe!

Don't forget to review!

Nayka~


	3. Chapter 3: Antichlorobenzene

Hey again! I noticed I forgot to put the disclaimer in the second chapter...oh well!

I don't own vocaloids!

Enjoy!

~StArT~

Rin sat in her class and listened to miss nade talk about history.

'When will this class end?' she thought as she laid her head down.

"Rin kagamine" miss nade said with a edge to her voice.

"Yes, miss nade" rin asked as she picked her head up.

"Can you tell me what Antichlorobenzene is?" miss nade asked.

'That's not history though' rin thought.

"No miss, I can not" rin replied, ready for any snide comment from the teacher.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to" miss nade said turning back to the bored.

"Huh?" rin asked as she tilted her head.

"There is no meaning behind Antichlorobenzene but benzene is a type of brainwashing chemical found in mothballs..." Miss nade was cut short when the bell went off.

"Well, we will continue this later, dismissed" miss nade said as she clapped her hands.

Everyone packed their things and headed out the door.

"So, what was miss nade saying about antic-whatever" len asked as he slug his backpack over his shoulder.

"Something about mothballs" rin replied giggling.

'There is no meaning to this song'

Rin eyes brightened as she thought of something.

"Hey len, what if there was a song on Antichlorobenzene?" rin asked as as packed her things.

"I don't know, it be weird?" len said as he shrugged.

"Right, well see you tomorrow" rin said as she picked up her book bag and walked out the door.

"Does this song have a meaning?

This verse has no meaning.

Is this song sinful?

This verse is not sinful." she sung as she walked out the door.

~TiMe SkIp~

She met Miku on the way to the buses and they walked together.

"So, where did you go during lunch?" Miku asked as she played with her hair.

"No where special, hey Miku do I sing well?" Rin asked clutching her book bag strap.

"You sing very well rin" Miku said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks, do think you could help me with some song lyrics?" rin asked as the reaches the buses.

"Sure what's the song called?" Miku asked as they at down.

"Antichlorobenzene" rin replied looking out the window.

"Antichlorobenzene? what's that?" Miku asked, tiling her head.

"Something we learned in class today" rin said turning to face Miku.

"We? who's we?" Miku asked.

"Someone I met in class today named len, he looks like me for some reason" rin said while humming a tune.

"Oh, ok" Miku said as the buses left the parking lot.

"Ok, so what do you have so far?" Miku asked as the sat on rins bed.

"Not much" rin said as she played with a pen.

"Well that's a problem" Miku said as she scratched her head.

"What about... It's difficult, it's sad,

it's regrettable, that I want to stop,

and yet I'm not even allowed to do that,

but only keep on losing more and more.

It's too painful, it's too detestable,

it's futile, that I want to erase all,

abandon anything and everything,

fly off, and make an clamorous outcry." Rin sang as she waved the pen around.

"It's kind of dark" Miku said with a frown.

"The meaning is dark" rin said with a nod.

"Well then let's get vocal" Miku said while pumping her fist in the air.

"Sure" rin said with a smile.

~END CHAPTER~

Wow this story is really easy to write! hope you like it so far!

Remember to leave a review!

Nayka~


	4. Chapter 4: Miku Power

I update every friday and sunday, ok maybe not every sunday and friday…

Enjoy the chapter!

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Rins alarm went off again and she groaned, she slammed her hand down on it and got up. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'I do need some new clothes' she thought.

Miku stumbled into the room after ten minutes to announce they had fifteen minutes to get ready for school.

"I'm already dressed" rin said as Miku stared at her.

"Rin, you look great!" Miku said as she looked at her friend.

Rin had on her alternative clothes for when she had somewhere fancy to go.

"But what's the occasion?" Miku asked as she started to follow rin down the stairs.

"I just, thought I should change my outfit a bit, that's all" rin said as she played with the yellow strings that hung of the sides.

"Come on or we'll be late" rin said as they scrambled around the house.

~Time Skip~

They sat in the same seat that the had yesterday and sighed, Miku had almost made them miss the bus.

"So Miku, how did you meet kaito and luka?" rin asked while closing her eyes and leaning on the window.

"They were in my class, so I thought I would say hi to them, and we then became friends!" Miku said, excited.

"Ok and thanks for helping me come up with lyrics to the song Miku" rin said as she turned towards Miku.

"No problem!" Miku said happily.

~Time Skip~

When they had got to school they went separate ways and to their classes.

"Hey rin" Meiko said as she walked into the room.

"Meiko? I didn't know you were in my class" rin said blinking in confusion.

"I wasn't but my Schedule changed last minute" Meiko replied sitting next to rin.

"I hate when that happens" rin said, smiling.

"I know right" Meiko said with a laugh.

Miss Teto walked into the room when they had finished talking to announce they would be learning about chimeras today.

"Weird subject" rin whispered to Meiko.

"Yeah" Meiko whispered back.

~Time Skip~

Lunch time had rolled around much faster than it did on the first day and everyone was on there way there.

"So are you going to sit with us?" rin asked Meiko as they walked down the hall.

"No, I have to turn something in to mr beck" Meiko replied.

"Ok bye" rin said as they split up.

Rin hurried into the lunch room before a bully could she her. She found Miku again at the same table as last time.

"Hey rin did you forget your lunch again?" Miku asked, tilting her head.

"Crap" rin said as she sat down.

"Want some of my juice?" Miku asked, holding out a juice box.

"No, all you drink is vegetable juice" rin said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with vegetable juice?" Miku asked, pouting slightly.

"I just don't like it" rin said as Miku stood up.

Miku jumped onto the table and did the unthinkable, started singing and dancing.

"Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii

Now, drink it! You like it, don't you? Vegetable juice

I've decided. I've decided just now.

So drink it! My vegetable juice

It costs 200 yen

Come on, come on!

Dance, dance!

Come on, come on!

Dance, dance!

Mild-taste vegetable juice

Creamy, creamy vegetable juice

The one that's the best for you is the green juice

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

bejitaburu na

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

seimei afureta

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

anata mo ima

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

A vegetable-y

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Overflowing with nutrients

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

You too, now

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Will come to love vegetable juice

popii

Let's take. You're lovin' it.

"Vegetable juice."

You must love this drink, I decided now.

So take now, with my true heart.

"Vegetable juice."

It costs just 2 dollars*.

Let's take it. You're lovin' it.

"Vegetable juice."

You must love this drink, I've decided now.

So take it now, with my true heart.

"Vegetable juice."

It costs just 2 dollars.

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.

Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.

I guess you should like

the best this one.

"big pale blue juice!"

Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.

Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.

I guess you should like

the best one, this one.

"big pale green juice!"

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

We are vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Every vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Happy vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you.

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

We are vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Every vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Happy vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppi-ppi-pou" Miku finished the song with a smile and stepped off the table.

People started to comment on her voice and clapped wildly while she took a bow.

"That was embarrassing!" Rin said as she put her head down.

"Now do you see why I like vegetable juice?" Miku asked still smiling.

"No, no I don't" rin said with her head still on the table.

~END CHAPTER~

Don't forget to review!

Nayka~


	5. Chapter 5: Bully Magnet

Hello again, Here's the chapter for today! I'm sorry about the mistakes of the story so far. I really appreciate the support so far! Thanks a bunch to anyone who has reviewed so far, I will try to make the chapters longer after chapter seven since those chapters are already on wattpad and I'm to lazy to fix anything I've done so far.

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Rin and Miku used the remainder of their lunch time talking about random things before the bell rang.

"Don't forget, girls have gym today" Miku said as she walked away.

"Ugh, don't remind me" she said to no one on particular and walked to class.

When she had made it inside she noticed something on her desk.

She set her books down and picked up the object, a orange.

"Oh Len, you're so thoughtful" Rin said as she packed away the orange and sat down.

~Time Skip~

"And that class is how benzene was discovered and documented" miss nade said as she set down her marker.

"Remember class, girls have gym today" miss nade said as the bell rung.

"Finally! class is over!" Meiko said as she stretched out.

"Now to the gym" Rin said as she put her head down.

"We'll come on then! let's go" meiko said dramatically pointing at the door.

Rin sighed and packed her bag before leaving the room with Meiko.

~Time Skip~

They were playing dodgeball, rins least favorite game. Not because she wasn't good at it, it's more like she's too good at it.

"Rin! watch out!" Meiko yelled as a ball zoomed past her and towards Rin.

Rin remembered turning to see meiko before falling backwards due to the impact.

"Rin!" miku yelled as she ran up to her friend along with Luka and meiko.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked as she pulled Rin up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Rin asked as she rubbed her head.

"Someone got mad and threw a ball randomly, what do you think?" Luka said sarcastically.

"Luka! what she means is that someone got out but wanted to take out someone with them" miku explained.

"Oh, ok" rin said as she started to get dizzy.

"Are you ok?" someone asked as they walked up.

"Yeah, fine" Rin said as she looked at her.

"I'm Neru by the way, you took a dodgeball to the face and can still stand? you sure you're ok?" neru asked as she asked question after question.

"I'm sure" Rin said as she struggled to stay upright and collapsed.

"Rin? Rin!" miku shouted as she tried to shake her friend awake.

"Calm down miku she just fainted" Luka said placing a hand on her shoulder.

~Time Skip~

After gym they all had gotten into their school clothes and were heading to the bus, rin had woken up before gym had ended.

Rin had gone back to her class because she had forgotten something.

"Well well well" a girl said as she walked up to Rin.

"Uh oh I think she might faint on us again" another girl said as she held her hand to her forehead.

Rin was about to reply but the girls had circled her and were staring at her outfit.

"When we told you to get better clothes we didn't mean go dumpster diving, freak" one said as the other laughed.

"Yeah, what the hell are these things?" the other girl said as she pulled in one of rins yellow laces tied to her dress shirt.

"This bow is stupid" the first girl said as she snatched it off rins head.

Rin tried to grab it back but the girl pushed her into the desks.

"You know, I think you need a haircut" the girl beside her said.

"N-no!" Rin said backing up into the desks.

The girls pulled some scissors out of a bag and snipped them a few times.

"I think we should cut all her hair out!" the second one said.

"Or..." the first one said as they held up Rins bow and held the scissors to it.

"No!" Rin said as she pushed off the desks and reached out for her bow.

"To slow!" the first girl said as she cut the bow in half.

Rin watched in horror as her praised bow fluttered to the floor in pieces.

"Hey! what are you doing!" someone yelled from the doorway.

"Shit! run!" the girls scrambled around before pushing past the person at the doorway.

"Are you ok, rin?" The person asked as he knelt down to look at her.

"L-Len? the broke it" Rin said as she held the pieces of the bow.

"Can't you buy another one?" Len asked as he reached his hand out.

"It can't be bought!" Rin said as she slapped his hand away.

"Why not?" Len said as he tilted his head.

"My mother made it for me, and my mother is dead!" she said as she lifted her head revealing the tears streaming down her face.

~END CHAPTER~

Don't forget to review!

Nayka~


	6. Chapter 6: Help?

New Chapter! This story is on Wattpad as well if anyone is interested. Sorry about any mistake that I may have made in this story. I missed the due day but i'm going to update today, I have my reasons.

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Len sat in silence as he looked at rin. If her parents were dead then who took care of here? Miku?

"You know what? forget about it" Rin said as she picked up her torn bow and stood up.

"Rin" Len said as he too stood up.

"I'm fine" Rin said as she walked towards the door.

"I can help you" Len said as Rin paused in the doorway.

Rin said nothing after a while and continued down the hall.

"No you can't"

~Time Skip~

"Rin! there you are!" miku said as rin got onto the bus.

"I thought you might miss the bus" miku giggled before noticing how rins bow was gone.

"Hey, where's your bow?" miku asked as rin sat down.

"I took it off, its ok" rin said as she started humming a song.

"What song is that?" miku asked as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know" rin said as she continued the happy sounding beat.

"You sing well" miku said after a while.

"It's called humming miku" rin said with a small smile.

Miku giggled a bit before turning to look out the window.

~Time Skip~

It was a slow bus ride home and rin took the time to scribble something down before they got off the bus.

'I'll call it butterfly on my right shoulder! or maybe butterfly on your right shoulder?' rin thought as they entered the house.

"I'll cook dinner!" miku said as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Ok" rin said as she walked up the stairs.

Rin opened the door to her room and walked over to her dresser before placing the pieces of her bow on it.

"Mom, I'm sorry" she whispered before walking back out of her room.

'I can't believe the school years just started and I'm already having a hard time' she thought as she sighed and walked down the stairs.

'Oh well, I'll just have to tough it out!' rin thought with a determined smile.

"What are you smiling about, rin?" miku asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Nothing! do you need help with the dinner preparations?" rin asked as she walked over to miku.

"We need to visit the store real quick" miku replied as she pointed to the nearly empty pantry.

"Then I'll go" rin said, eagerly wanting the chance to be alone.

"Ok, be careful" miku said as she sat down in a chair and pulled out her homework.

"Ok" rin said as she slipped her shoes on and walked out the door.

~END CHAPTER~

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	7. Chapter 7: Hit the high notes! Rin!

Agh! I missed the due date again! I have the chapters typed up, it's just i'm really busy over the weekends. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

I do not own Vocaloids!

~START~

Rin walked slowly down the sidewalk, glancing at the scenery and humming a tune that she had recently named.

"it looks like it might rain soon" rin said to herself as she looked up to the clouds that were darkening.

Rin sighed as she continued on her way to the supermarket. She walked at a fast pace and was able to make it before the the rain started up.

'I barely made it' rin thought as she picked up a basket and walked down the dairy aisle.

"rin?" someone asked as she turned around.

"len? what are you doing here?" rin asked as she tilted her head.

"um, shopping" len replied holding up his basket.

"oh, right" rin said looking away with a slight blush.

"anyway, what are you doing?" len asked before adding "besides shopping"

Rin pouted a bit before saying "we ran out of food so I'm here to get some"

"right, so how's your...bow?" len asked awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"it's fine, I don't think I thanked you for...you know 'saving' me" rin said as she picked up a carton of milk and put it in her basket.

"I wouldn't say I saved you necessarily" len said as he picked up something.

"right well bye" rin said as she waved and walked down another aisle.

~Time Skip~

Rin finished her shopping and walked to a check out counter. She met up with len who pointed out that it was rather dark out.

"are you sure you should walk home alone?" he asked as he put his things on the self checkout counter.

"I'm fine len" rin said as she waited for him to finish before putting her own things on the counter.

"It's still raining, maybe I could walk you home?" len said still trying to convince rin.

"I sa-" rin was cut off by a crash of thunder.

"now?" len asked as he noticed rin pale a bit.

Rin said nothing but nodded her head, she didn't like to admit it but she was afraid of thunder and lightning.

"ok" len said as they picked up their groceries and walked out the door.

~Time Skip~

It was drizzling still and the thunder could be heard far off in the distance.

"I'm glad it's not raining hard" len said as he ducked under his umbrella with rin.

"hey len, what do you think about singing?" rin asked out of no where, while glancing at the clouds.

"I don't mind it, in fact I sing a bit myself" len said as he twirled the umbrella around.

"really? Then do you think you could help me with this one song? I can't get my voice to match the lyrics" rin said while trying to hide a blush.

"Depends, what song?" len asked as he looked over at her.

"A song that I made up" rin replied, not looking at len directly.

"really? what's it called?" len asked tilting his head.

"butterfly on your right shoulder" rin replied as she kicked a pebble out her path.

"That's a funny name" len said as he kicked the same pebble.

"I know" rin said as she started to walk ahead of len.

"how does it go?" len asked as he caught up with rin.

"like this, I saw a butterfly, sitting on your right shoulder,

As I kissed you in, the very corner of the room,

I learned how it feels, to experience true pain,

The piano sounds rebound, in my head they spin 'round!" rin sang as her voice cracked a bit on the last part.

"I think I can help you" len said as he smiled at her.

~END CHAPTER~

Remember to Review!

Nayka~


	8. Chapter 8: The dream

Ugh, a lot of editing was required when I switched it from wattpad to here. If I missed any capitalizations, screw it I'm too tired to care. I'm starting to feel like the only reason people read my stories is to point out all my errors...I'm sorry if I sound rude but I really am getting tired of reviews only being about me forgetting something. These are pre-typed and it's hard enough to find the time to update this. Thank you for all the support and I hope you don't get upset by this, whoever is reading. Since I missed the update on Friday as well, I'm updating today as well!

I don't own Vocaloids!

~START~

Rin entered the house and sighed. She set the groceries on the kitchen counter and walked up the steps to her room. She entered her room and then flopped down on her bed. She flipped her phone open and entered in Len's number, he had given it her so that they could talk about the song.

Miku poked her head into the doorway and smiled. Rin looked at her and then looked back down at her phone, she was going to ask Len if they could meet up to discuss the song some more.

"who are you texting?" Miku asked as Rin shut her phone off.

"It's not important, did you come in here for a reason?" Rin asked as she sat up on her bed.

"oh right! I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner" Miku said as she leaned on the door frame.

"um, anything really. Do you want me to help?" Rin asked as she got up and walked over to Miku.

"sure! but you have to tell me who you were texting" Miku said as she left the room, Rin following behind.

~Time Skip~

"Len? you were texting Len?" Miku asked as she stirred the noodles in the boiling water.

"yeah, what about it?" Rin asked as she shuffled through the ingredients.

"he's one of the popular kids! He has amazing singing talent!" Miku said as she twirled and hugged Rin.

"you've caught the eye of a popular kid! Good for you!" Miku said as she let go of Rin and turned back to the pot of water.

"he didn't seem very popular" Rin said as Miku hummed a song to herself.

"oh i'm sure he just doesn't want you to think that he's one of those stuck up popular kids, besides Luka told me he doesn't really talk to the other popular kids" Miku said as she twirled the spoon in the air.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rin said as she picked up the sauce she was looking for, you can't have spaghetti without the sauce.

~Time Skip~

Rin turned on her side and faced the wall. She was having a hard time sleeping and she had a feeling that she knew why. Miku's words were taunting her, 'Len's one of the popular kids!" it kept ringing in her head like a alarm.

She turned again to face the door, what if he really didn't want to help Rin with her song? What if he takes all the credit? She shook her head.

'Len wouldn't do that...would he?' she wondered as she glanced at her alarm, 12:58. Six more hours till the alarm goes off.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep, she sighed and opened them again. It was no use, she wasn't getting any sleep this way. She sat up and slung her legs over the side of the bed. She got up and opened her door.

A long twisted hallway stretched out in front of her. She stepped back debating on whether she should walk forward or go lay down again, she was clearly hallucinating. She shrugged it off and stepped into the colorful hallway.

The hallway ended with a spiral staircase that dropped away and out of sight. She stepped onto the first step, noticing how it creaked and continued downward. The stairway stops at an overlook and then goes off to the right. Rin stepped up to it and looked at the dull purple walls, there was a door to the left and she rushed down the stairs and turned toward it.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a jack-in-the-box style clown head had rammed into the overlook that she had been at seconds before, it retracted up the stairs and out of sight. She glanced back towards the door and walked over to it.

It was a plain white door. It had a yellow heart with a music note in the center of it painted in childish scribbles all around the frame. She reached for the doorknob only for the door to open inward and a vast stretch of black was all there was on the other side.

"hello?" Rin called as she walked into the dark room, only for the door to slam shut.

She jerked around to see that the door had disappeared and she was all alone in the dark room, almost alone. A boy dressed in a yellow suit and a white mask stood in front of her. She knew it was Len, it had to be.

"Len, Len where are we?" Rin asked as Len smiled. He did a sweeping motion with his hand and another door appeared. He opened it and gestured to it, it was all black as well. He waved and walked through the doorway, the darkness seeming to swallow him whole as he passed through it.

Rin stared for a bit before following, when she got closer to it she saw the school hallway. It was empty and dark and all the lockers were missing there locks. Rin lifted her hand and put it through the doorway, it disappeared as soon as it entered the doorway. She pulled it back and looked at it, a yellow bracelet with the same pattern as the door was carved onto it.

She took a deep breath and walked through the doorway, she felt a chill as she entered the empty hallway. She looked down and realized that her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a puffy yellow dress and matching yellow shoes, her hair was put up in a bun and she had on a bit of makeup.

She walked forward a bit and looked back, the door was still there. She walked forward a bit more and the floor gave way to a bright yellow room with a tiny table in the corner that had plastic tea cups on it and a bear stuffed animal sitting in one of the chairs. She moved towards the door that had the familiar pattern and opened it.

A class room that was lit brightly was through the doorway. She stepped inside and almost tripped over her glanced at the board that had big chalky letters on it that read…

"RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

Rin shot up as her alarm went off. She held onto her chest and started to breath heavily. She shut off the alarm clock and sat up, she glanced at the clock. 10:46, she was late for school! She jumped out of bed and rushed to her door, something on her desk caught her eye. It was her bow, neatly sitting on top of her desk in one piece. Rin walked over to it and picked it up, there was a note attached to it.

'Rin, I noticed that you seem really down lately. I also found your bow, we will talk about this later right now I want you to stay home today. Relax a bit, I know it's still early in the year but I'm starting to worry about you Rin. -Miku'

Rin sighed set the note down. Miku had fixed her bow, she would have to thank her for that. Rin tilted her head, she never knew that Miku could mend, oh well. Rin put her bow on and skipped down the stairs. She didn't want to worry Miku any more, so she would try to act happier around her.

Rin sat down at the table and looked out the window at the gloomy grey sky. What was her dream about anyway? It certainly was...different than your everyday dream, it wasn't really a nightmare ether. Rin got up and went to the pantry, she would think more about this after she had eaten.

~END CHAPTER~

This is my favorite chapter by far!

Remember to Review!

Nayka~


End file.
